There's Always A Price
by ReynaHatake
Summary: "you know I might just have to find whoever did this and thank him for it", "He'd quite happily sacrifice you too which would be the only good thing to come of all of this." Rated M for Hidan's mouth and violence...for now ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK AND LITTLE TIME TO WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, my muse is working overtime lately and has come up with yet another storyline…This one is Akatsuki though so for those who think I only like Kakashi, here's proof that I do like other characters! Alrighty then, let's get started shall we? **

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a typical spring day, sunshine filtering through the trees, birds chirping a light breeze filtering through the grass, and Chiya scowled darkly at all of it. She was sitting under one of the large trees in the forest that surrounded her tiny village. The dark haired young woman was supposed to be out gathering herbs for the village healer, but in all honesty didn't see why she should help people who had absolutely no time for her and when they did make time…well she would have preferred to remain ignored. Muttering darkly to herself, she finally pushed herself back to her feet as the sun started sliding lower in the sky. In order to keep herself from the usual beating if she didn't do _exactly_ as told, she had gathered a fair amount of the herbs before she had settled under her tree to waste the day away. Dusk was fading slowly into night when she finally reached the village again and when she reached the outskirts, she paused.

Only a handful of people were visible as she headed down the street and although they weren't a wealthy village and for the most part were forgotten by the rest of the world, she was pretty sure the houses and the few shops had been intact when she'd left that morning. As usual she ignored the mutterings that followed her from the few that were on the street, although in truth she probably should have listened this time around. She hesitated outside the house of the village healer, or what was left of it anyway.

"Figures; the one day that something actually happens around here that isn't my fault, I'm not here," she growled darkly to herself before she stepped into what was left of the house.

Blood coated the floor and she quirked a brow as she stepped around the splatters. Finally she shook her head, not finding anything there that would point her in the direction of what happened, she left her bag of healing herbs in a corner and headed back out into the descending darkness. The few people she saw she recognized as those who had to work outside the village. Dark glares were shot in her direction as she headed for her own home, though she couldn't fathom why they were glaring at her. It wasn't like she had been the one to destroy the village…unfortunately.

Her own home wasn't in any better shape than the Healer's had been and she carefully stepped inside. Even more blood coated the inside of her house as she made her way through the destruction, kicking broken pieces of furniture out of her way as she went. Finally she stumbled on a body and it actually took her a few seconds to be able to recognize the mangled form of her father. In her mind she knew that she should be screaming and crying in grief and rage that this had happened to her own flesh and blood, but after everything he had done to her, she just couldn't bring herself to even pretend to be upset. Instead, she turned around and headed back out of the house, to find the rest of the survivors standing outside and she quirked a brow.

"You don't even care that everyone's dead, do you?" a rather large, burly man finally accused and she shrugged.

"Why the hell should I? It's not like I was exactly close to any of them," she replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared him down.

"Just get the hell out of here. You probably orchestrated this!" now the rest of them got in on the act and she started to actually laugh.

"Gladly; you know I might just have to find whoever did this and thank him for it," she bit back at them as she headed back out of the village.

"You want to find him? He headed west!" someone shouted behind her and she heard the much quieter, "He'd quite happily sacrifice you too which would be the only good thing to come of all of this."

Chiya sighed and disappeared into the night, heading west.

Hidan laughed as he shook his head setting up a makeshift camp for himself since he wasn't going to make it back to the Akatsuki for the next couple of days and figured it was kind of pointless to travel all night when he was just in such a great fucking mood. Jashin would be pleased with the number of sacrifices. He was moving again as soon as the sun started to light the world the next morning and he continued heading straight west. He had no idea that through the night one of the survivors of his massacre had grown much closer to his position. Of course, even if he did know, he wouldn't have been worried about it. It wasn't like he was going to get killed or anything.

He continued on in an unhurried fashion, still high from taking so many for Jashin. It wasn't until early afternoon that he became aware of an unease that had grown in the back of his mind all day. He couldn't fathom why anyone would be tracking him unless they had a death wish, but if they were going to make it easy to get another sacrifice so soon who was he to argue? He slowed his pace, reaching back to lightly run his hand down the handle of his red, three-bladed scythe. He couldn't help but let his usual maniacal smirk grace his features as the time pressed on. He was actually starting to enjoy the tension that was building as they slowly gained on him; little did they know that their hunted was actually the hunter.

Dusk was just starting to fall again when he finally heard the first real evidence that he was being followed. Heavy footfalls gave the person away and he shook his head, his smirk widening. This was going to be a piece of cake. He had actually expected that it would be a ninja that would be coming after him; after all he had just decimated an entire village. Either way, a kill was a kill and he once again reached back to grip his scythe. It wasn't much longer before he spun, pulling his scythe from his back and swinging all in one motion at his would-be pursuer. He had to admit he was slightly shocked when a lithely muscled young woman leapt back and barely avoided his weapon.

"Fucking, bitch. You think you can sneak up on me?" he remarked snidely even as he launched another attack at the woman.

"Shit," he heard her mutter as she once again just barely managed to avoid being hit by his kick and managed to duck under his scythe at nearly the same instant.

"Let me guess, bitch; you want revenge for your village?" he mocked before laughing and swinging his scythe at her again.

She was just barely managing to avoid his attacks, her ice blue eyes wide as she flipped backwards over one hand, and kicked herself off a tree in a new direction. Hidan had to admit, she was fast and agile but she still wasn't a match for him. It was only a matter of time before he got her, but in the meantime he was going to enjoy playing with his unexpected toy though by the time he finally had her caught the only way he could figure she had managed to avoid getting hit for as long as she had was that she had some chakra control. But then why didn't she use it against him?

Chiya reacted the instant the platinum haired man in the black cloak with a cloud pattern attacked. She had no idea how she was managing to avoid his attacks, but at the moment she wasn't going to look too deeply at that. As long as she continued to manage it; but as he continued to attack, she was very quickly running out of energy to continue avoiding his attacks and he looked like he was just playing with her. Finally her luck ran out and as she dodged his weapon, he bodily threw himself at her and pinned her between his chest and a tree. For the first time in a very long time she felt fear and panic grip her heart and she struggled against him, even though she knew she wouldn't stand a chance getting out of from under him. Still, she had to try as she kicked, gouged and even bit him to try to get away.

"Oh, ho, you little fucking bitch," the man laughed at her attempts. "Aren't you just the fucking little spit fire? Too bad you're more useful to me as a sacrifice to Jashin. First you can tell me who the fuck you are though."

He wasn't sure why he didn't just kill her on the spot, but his curiosity won out and so he supposed he could give her a few precious more minutes of life as she answered with a growl in her voice, "Chiya."

"A thousand nights?" he muttered.

"Yeah, my father had a sick sense of humor," she bit out and was about to say more when she found his forearm pressed against her throat, cutting off most of her air and her struggle to free herself renewed.

"Did I say you could fucking speak you fucking wench?" he snapped, pressing his arm against her neck tighter even as she dug nails into his forearm.

He thought over what he should do next and shook his head as his violet eyes met her icy glare. _She's actually fucking glaring at me. I have her life in my hands and she's GLARING at ME? What the hell?_ He thought to himself as he watched her in silence wondering now why she was even still breathing. It wouldn't take much to make her into another sacrifice.

"Are you a ninja?" he finally asked and eased the pressure off her neck enough that she could draw breath to answer.

She coughed and panted as she finally got enough oxygen into her lungs, but she also didn't hesitate to answer him, something he had to admit was a good move on her part, "Hell no. Those bastards are responsible for killing my mother."

The pressure returned to her neck and she was once again trying to pry his arm off her neck as he contemplated the fact that her voice was shaking and he couldn't detect much fear in her eyes and what was there had only appeared once he had started to limit her ability to breathe, "Why the hell did you track me, girl?"

Again the pressure eased which was good since black dots had started appearing in her vision and again she gulped air into her lungs before she answered, "To thank you."

He was about to put the pressure back on when what she said really sank in and he narrowed his eyes at her, "What? You know what I fucking did to everyone and you want to fucking track me down and fucking say thanks to me? What the hell, do you _want_ to die?"

She struggled to talk around the pressure that was very nearly choking her again since he hadn't lifted his arm, "I may not want to die but there isn't a whole hell of lot you can do to me that hasn't already been done by the villagers or my own fucking father. I only wish it had been me that had done it. Had I been in the village I would have fucking cheered you on."

Hidan was visibly taken back by that but once again full pressure was put on her neck and she struggled to breathe, her lungs burning as she couldn't draw enough oxygen into her body. Hidan was too busy contemplating what she had just told him to realize that she was frantically clawing at his forearm and her face was reddening by the second. It wasn't much longer before her arms dropped to her sides and she fell limp against him. He removed his arm and caught her before she fell, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. With a quick apology to Jashin, Hidan hefted the unconscious woman and continued on his way back to Akatsuki headquarters. Over the course of the journey, anytime she started to regain consciousness, he choked her out again and carried her the rest of the way wondering how the hell he was going to explain why he brought her back alive. Still, that was what he did though he wasn't even sure why himself.

Chiya slowly found herself drifting back to consciousness, her throat burning from the number of times the Jashinist had choked her into submission on the trip to…wherever she was. Slowly she managed to open her eyes only to realize that she was lying on her back on a rather comfortable bed and that she was alone and unhindered. She had expected to wake up bound and gagged, but she wasn't though even if she had been she would have just been happy to wake up alive.

Very carefully and slowly she sat up and looked around the room, half expecting the platinum haired ninja to knock her out again but nothing happened. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness around her, she realized that other than her and the bed she was lying on, there was nothing else in the room. Cautiously she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood slowly, testing her strength since she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious. All she knew was that she was starving and that she really needed to get out of there.

Slowly she made her way to the door, always expecting something to jump out of the shadows and attack her. Still, nothing happened and she reached out to open the door, praying to any god that would listen that it would be unlocked. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doorknob turned and the door swung open soundlessly. She moved as quietly as she could down the hall, noting that there were no windows even in the hallway and realized that the thought disturbed her slightly. She hadn't thought she had any kind of phobia, but apparently she was slightly claustrophobic as she quickened her pace, needing to find someplace a little more open.

Each door she came to she opened and the more rooms she came to that didn't lead out of what she was looking at as her prison made her panic edge up a little higher. She had no idea how big this place was or if she was even heading in the right direction down the hall to find the exit but she refused to turn around. It wasn't long before she didn't have much choice in that matter though as she swung open yet another door and stuck her head in the room.

Pein sighed and rubbed his temples as he tried to figure out what to do with the woman Hidan had brought back. Every member of the organization had been initially too shocked that he had brought her back alive that they hadn't discussed what they were going to do now.

"There's no question, yeah. She dies," Deidera spoke up finally and Pein raised his head to look at the blonde bomber.

"No way, you fucking she-male! I'm telling you all, she could be fucking brilliant. How the hell many _civilians_ would have been able to fucking avoid my attacks like she did? Fuck, she oozes chakra and she hasn't been fucking trained by some sissy assed shinobi village. Think what we fucking could turn her into!" Hidan argued, slamming his hand down on the table the entire Akatsuki were sitting around as he shoved himself to his feet.

The two of them continued to argue and Pein sighed again. It was Itachi who finally realized that the door had swung open and he looked up. Surprise registered in the rest of the Akatsuki as they realized the subject of the debate was standing in the doorway looking pale and slightly wild-eyed. She had heard the entire debate and while she was shocked that her original captor and the killer of her village was arguing to keep her alive, she didn't even want to know what this group was capable of. As soon as Itachi looked up at her, she turned and bolted back down the hall in the direction she had come from.

Pein sighed, "She lives and we train her to aid us. Itachi would you kindly retrieve our guest? We need some information from her."

Itachi nodded and pushed to his feet and a second later he had disappeared down the hall after the woman. He almost felt sorry for her; he didn't even want to fathom what being trained by some of the members was going to be like for her. As he chased her he also wondered what had caught Hidan's attention and intrigued him so much that he hadn't just killed her in the instant he had caught her. She was easy enough to catch again and Itachi sighed as he looked at the woman trapped in his genjutsu. She was pretty, but he knew that that hadn't been what had saved her life.

Pein stepped up beside Itachi and sighed yet again, "You have her in a genjutsu?"

"Yes."

"Change it so that I may interrogate her."

"Fine," Itachi did as ordered and they moved the woman into an empty room again, closing the door in Hidan's face as he tried to insist that since he had found her he should be involved as well.

"What's your story?" Pein asked the woman simply.

"My mother was killed by ANBU from one of the ninja villages when I was only a few months old. I was told that someone had paid them to do it," Chiya spoke in a monotone as she relayed her past although it wasn't due to the genjutsu; Pein raised a brow at the cold tone of her voice but let her continue. "My father and most of the village despised me, although I have no idea why. He beat me almost daily and the older I got the worse the abuse became and he'd…" she hesitated and her voice turned hard, "loan me out to other men in the village or in other nearby villages. His death was deserved; I only wish I had been the one to do it."

Itachi quirked a brow but remained silent as Pein thought over what she had just told them, "They raped you."

She nodded her head and Itachi ground his teeth at the thought though Pein didn't notice him do it. Slowly Pein nodded to Itachi who released the technique and he watched as the woman blinked those ice blue eyes at them and leaned back away from them, eyeing them up as though trying to figure out if she could get past them and make it to the door.

"The others are waiting outside that, if you try to run they will kill you," Pein intoned and Itachi watched her visibly stiffen at his words but Pein ignored it. "You have two choices; join us and train under us or die right now."

"Not exactly much of a choice," she muttered under her breath and Itachi sighed.

"Leader, will you allow me to train her first?" he finally asked as the woman hadn't yet responded to Pein's statement.

The leader thought it over for a few seconds and Chiya turned her gaze quickly to the dark haired man who had been silent until this point. Despite her current situation, she had to admit that if she had met him under other circumstances she probably would have been picking her jaw up off the ground and wiping the drool from her chin. As it was she only cast a quick, appreciative glance at the man before her attention returned to his leader.

"I will allow you to do so, but Hidan is going to pitch a fit. You will both train her," Pein finally replied before pushing to his feet and turning back to Chiya, "The first time you step out of line, you will die. Learn the rules quickly and obey them without question. If I tell you to do something, you do not question you simply obey. Understood?"

Chiya nodded slowly and Pein headed for the door, leaving the shaken Chiya and Itachi alone for a few brief moments before Hidan stormed into the room and grinned like the maniac he was, "Now this is going to be a fucking blast, hey Red Eyes?" and Itachi sighed while Chiya simply looked between the two of them, wondering if she was going to grow to regret her decision to live.

**A/N: Alright so there's the first chapter. I hope it's as good written out as it sounded in my head! As always my muse still lives on reviews so don't be shy people! Let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see. Feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made and I will attempt to fix them, although I always end up with the canons at least a little OOC so I apologize if they are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty…as usual I own nothing you recognize! Thanks Jerr for all the help! I hope you like dis one!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Well, what are we fucking waiting for?" Hidan smirked but before he could reach out and yank Chiya to her feet, Itachi was standing between them.

"Hidan, it is nearly midnight. We are not going to start her training in the middle of the night," he muttered at the Jashinist.

"Fine, then what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"Sleep," was Itachi's cold reply before he reached behind his back and pulled the still silent Chiya to her feet.

Without another word, the dark haired ninja pulled her out of the room behind him. Despite having spent who knew how long unconscious, she realized that she was feeling rather tired and guessed it had to do with everything that had happened in such a short span of time. Still, she couldn't help but wonder where she was being drug along to. Images of being tied up in some sort of dungeon and worse flickered through her mind's eye as she heard the platinum haired priest tear after them.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking her?" he shouted at Itachi once he managed to get ahead of them and Chiya nearly ran into the back of Itachi.

"Kisame left for a mission as soon as our meeting concluded which means there is room for her in our room," Itachi laid it out for Hidan like he was a child.

"Not bloody fucking likely, you fucking red-eyed heathen! She can stay with me!" Hidan snapped grabbing the woman's other arm.

"When the hell did I become the shiny new toy?" she muttered to herself as the two men glared at one another.

Hidan briefly turned his glare on her, "Did we say you could fucking speak?"

Chiya met his glare with one of her own and pulled both her arms free from the two men, "If you didn't try to pull me in half, I wouldn't have had to!" she snapped back suddenly.

Itachi quirked a brow at her and shook his head, "I leave the choice to you."

Hidan glared back at Itachi and then back to Chiya, "Well?"

"Well, let's see? You fucking just choke me out every time you want me unconscious. He, on the other hand, at least lets me THINK that I'm operating under my own mind," she growled at the priest before stepping closer to Itachi. "When you fucking learn some decent manners, I may change my mind."

Itachi actually found himself fighting back a laugh at the look on the Jashinist's face before he led the woman down the hall and into the room that he had to share with his partner. He doubted Kisame would be pleased if he learned that Itachi had let someone else sleep in his bed and so he simply made up a pallet on the floor for her. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to give up his own bed just to make sure she didn't try to bolt on them. Oddly enough, he didn't really didn't want to have to track her down to kill her. After all, life could end up very interesting if she was going to continue to stand up to that zealot.

Anxiously Chiya curled up on her make shift bed, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the dark haired ninja within an arm's reach of where she was going to be sleeping. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most normal person in the world, but she had never thought she'd meet anyone who could make her squirm; not after everything she had already endured in her life. She lay perfectly still as her roommate settled in for the night as well and when his breathing steadied out for an extended period of time, the now exhausted young woman very carefully slipped out of her bed and out the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she managed it without waking him.

As silently as she could she jogged down the hall, praying she wouldn't run into anyone and she'd be able to find a way out of this maze. She didn't notice the door opening just ahead of her and to her right so she didn't have time to react as a very large person stepped into the hall in front of her. She barely managed to suppress a startled yelp as she scrambled and tried to dodge around this new person but her feet slipped on the flooring and she slid hard into his side. The man looked down at her and narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by the front of her shirt and literally lifting her off her feet.

"And you were going where?" he growled and she actually whimpered under her breath.

"Um…uh…bathroom?" she finally muttered, having never been so intimidated in her life.

If anything her tentative answer only made him narrow his eyes at her more and she shrunk in on herself, bowing her head against the fierceness of his glare. She didn't hear anyone approaching but apparently her captor did since he turned in the hall and slowly set her on her feet, not even bothering to keep a hold of her. Not that he really had to; she was cowering against the wall now.

"I thought I had made myself clear as to what would happen if you tried to escape," the voice that reached her ears now was that of the Leader of the group and she flinched. "Kakazu, get Hidan out here now." The man shuffled back into the room he had just left. "As for you, I will not kill you this time, but just so that we don't have any further incidents you will be punished."

Hidan appeared in the doorway, looking bleary eyed as Chiya flickered her gaze up at the priest, "What the fuck, Pein?"

"You will be the one to punish her for once again trying to leave. You may do so however you wish, but…do not kill her," with that, Pein continued down the hall to wherever he had been heading as Hidan glared at the woman.

"Why the fuck would you try that shit again? And why the fuck didn't Itachi hear you leave his room! Fuck! I knew you shouldn't have stayed with that heathen!" the priest fumed as he grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and drug her down the hall.

Chiya shivered as she thought of what this maniac was going to do. Why had she thought she'd be able to get away from them unhindered? She silently berated herself as she let the priest drag her down a set of stairs and into a darker and danker portion of the place. Blood was splattered on the wall that she was walking beside and she shuddered again.

"Yeah, you better be fucking scared!" Hidan continued to fume.

Before she could blink, she found herself thrown against the brick wall and a second later she felt cold metal being wrapped around her wrists. After years of different kinds of abuse, she refused to let him see the fear in her eyes, even if she couldn't stop her body from shaking from it. She kept her eyes lowered submissively and let him bind her arms in the chains. With luck, if she played this out right, he wouldn't be too harsh on her.

Hidan watched the woman tremble in front of him as he finished chaining her to the wall. She had her head bowed and he shook his head, wondering if she really thought that playing little miss submissive was really going to get him to go easy on her. He caught her glance up at him when he removed his cloud patterned cloak, leaving him only in a pair of pants as he turned back towards her, grinning that maniacal grin again.

Without warning he reached out and grasped both her wrists in his hands and she narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what the hell he was doing as he stepped in closer, with his bare chest mere millimeters from her. She didn't wonder long as his grip increased on her wrists and pain shot through both her arms. She held back from making any kind of sound for as long as she could but she could feel the bones starting to give in both wrists and the pain shot through her wrists and down her arms that were chained above her head. Finally she whimpered as the pain reached new heights and she struggled against his hold and the chains. Just before the bones finally broke he released his hold on her and stepped back knowing that he should have just broke her damn wrists anyway but for some reason that pain filled whimper had stopped him.

He watched the woman as she bit her bottom lip hard enough that blood was dripping slowly down her chin as she looked back up at him, tears in her eyes as pain continued to shoot through her wrists and arms. He only grinned wider, enjoying the look of pain etched in her face. He thought about what his next punishment should be and his grin widened. Again he gave her no warning before his fist connected with his full power behind it with her ribs. He felt and heard at least one of the bones break and was rewarded with a pain filled grunt and another, louder whimper. Another punch was delivered to her other side and once again he felt bone give under his fist. This time she finally cried out in pain and was panting with quick, shallow breaths.

"Did that fucking hurt, you little bitch? Maybe you shouldn't try to run away?" he snapped before he grabbed one of her already abused wrists again and twisted, smirking as he heard bone and tendon snap.

Pain exploded in her wrist and Chiya reacted the only way she could; she kicked out at him which turned out to be a really bad idea. He snagged her leg with his free hand even as he squeezed the broken wrist before finally releasing it. Chiya was whimpering now and he noted a thin sheen of sweat had broken out on her face causing her hair to cling to her forehead and cheek. He pondered over why he even noticed while he wondered what he should do to that offensive leg. Smirking again, he held her by the ankle and reached for his scythe. When he glanced back at her, her eyes had grown larger as she watched him handle the weapon fondly.

"Don't worry you fucking wench. I'll leave your leg attached," he smirked and she whimpered in fear as he tightened his grip on her leg and pressed one of the three blades to the inside of her thigh, just above her knee.

She jerked involuntarily as the blade sliced easily through her flesh and the chains around her wrists tightened. Pain flared through her broken ribs and wrist as well as her leg where Hidan was calmly carving. The wounds weren't overly deep, just enough that it hurt like a bitch but not enough that she'd bleed out if they remained untended. The combination of the pain through so much of her body forced a strangled scream from her throat and his grin grew wider. Finally he dropped her leg, deciding it was bloody enough now and set his scythe aside.

"Now what other kinds of fun can we have?" he snickered.

"No more…please," she whispered and he lifted a brow.

"Ah, now see? Now I fucking have to do something else! Hmm, let's see…" she trembled as his eyes scanned over her body, trying to decide what he should do to her next.

Once again he leaned in nearly against her and she held her breath as he brushed the hair from her face and shook his head. He just couldn't bring himself to mark up her face for some reason, though he did leave a trail of her own blood from where his hand had touched her. Then his eyes traveled to her unbroken wrist and he smirked. For the first time in a very long time, Chiya found herself nearly begging that he not do it.

Tears flowed from her ice blue eyes as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and she whimpered before he even put any real pressure on it. That only made him grin wider as he slowly closed his finger around it and just as he was about to snap the mortals bones again, he was interrupted.

"Hidan, enough," Pein's voice echoed through the room.

Hidan stopped instantly and turned a glare at his leader, keeping her wrist bent at a painful angle which kept her whimpering before him, "But…"

"I said enough, Hidan!" Pein snapped. "We can hear her screams upstairs, she's had enough. Release her and treat her wounds."

"Just one more fucking…" Hidan started but trailed off as Pein was suddenly standing beside him.

"I said…enough. Do not make me repeat that order," Pein's rimmed gaze shifted to the girl's bloodied leg and he shook his head. "Well, that's one way to mark someone as yours."

Chiya was still whimpering and panting in pain, since Hidan still had her wrist bent painfully. Not to mention the rest of her wounds. Pein levelled another glare at Hidan and she finally found her wrist released from his grasp. As Pein headed back up the stairs, Hidan muttered darkly but unchained her wrists. Pain made her head swim and she didn't even try to hold herself upright, but instead just shifted so that she would fall into the Jashinist.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed as she fell into his chest still whimpering and closed her eyes.

Hidan sighed and none too gently lifted her off her feet earning him a pain filled moan from the woman who was now in his arms. Muttering to himself, he laid her on the table in the room and set to work attempting to set her broken bones and mend the damage he had done. He really wasn't very good at that part of everything, after all his victims weren't usually still alive. Every time he touched her she flinched and whimpered.

"Well, did you learn your fucking lesson?" he finally asked once he was finished and she barely nodded her head at him. "Good. Now get up so we can go upstairs and get some fucking sleep."

Hidan grabbed his cloak from where he had tossed it and placed his scythe on his back. Chiya managed to push herself up to a sitting position, pain lacing through her ribs as she did so which brought forth yet more whimpering that she tried to swallow but he heard her.

"Tch, sissy," he muttered darkly but waited for her anyway.

Carefully, she pushed herself to her feet and cried out as pain laced through her leg and ribs and her injured leg buckled beneath her, nearly sending her to the ground. Hidan reacted as soon as he noticed her pale and caught her easily. With a huff, he once again gathered her roughly in his arms and headed for the stairs. Her slight weight was nothing for the priest to handle, but the fact that she had her head buried against his bare chest under his cloak and was still panting at the pain proved to be far more difficult to deal with.

He didn't even think as he headed into the room he shared with Kakazu and laid her on his own bed. She was still whimpering slightly in pain, but she was managing to hide the vast majority of her discomfort. Grumbling, Hidan grabbed blankets out of the closet and settled on the floor near his bed to try to get some sleep himself.

Chiya was still asleep when Hidan rolled over and woke up again late the next morning and he shook his head. As much fun as it had been it would have been easier if he could have punished the girl in the morning rather than all night. Grumbling he sat up and stretched the ache out of his back that came from sleeping on the floor. Occasionally the girl on his bed mewed or whimpered in discomfort but she was at least still asleep.

Hidan was just going to head out of his room when Itachi appeared in the doorway and looked over at the still sleeping woman. Hidan glared at the Uchiha, who simply ignored him and shook his head. Slowly he approached the bed and checked over the injuries the woman had sustained. He had dealt with the punishment that Pein had laid down for him as well, but he was far more used to them than she was. Hidan watched the Uchiha check over the girl and grumbled to himself yet again.

"What did you do to her leg?" Itachi finally asked looking at the blood soaked bandage.

Hidan smirked, "I marked her."

"How?"

"How the fuck do you think? With my damn scythe!"

The sound of Hidan's snarl pulled Chiya back to the waking world and she wished with everything that she was, that she hadn't. Pain assaulted her and she refused to move other than to open her eyes and look around the room she was in now. Itachi looked down at her, ignoring the priest's ravings behind him.

"We'll need to change that bandage," he intoned and she cringed.

"You aren't even fucking listening to me now!" Hidan growled before storming up beside Itachi who continued to ignore him. "I'll change the fucking bandage!"

Itachi nodded to Hidan having gotten exactly what he had set out to get and walked out of the room. He would have to keep a close eye on her leg and make sure that the zealot changed the bandage and kept the wounds cleaned so that an infection didn't set in. He figured that their training would have to be postponed as well until the girl was back on her feet. Of course he could teach her the basics without her actually having to move.

When Itachi left the room, Hidan snorted and disappeared to find bandages and something to clean the wounds with. He was pretty damn sure she wouldn't be trying to go anywhere for a very long time. While he was gathering the supplies to treat her leg again, Hidan also grabbed them both something to eat, figuring that starving her would only lengthen the time she'd need to heal. Damn mortals. When he returned to his room, she hadn't even attempted to move and he snorted again. He handed her half of what he'd grabbed to eat which she took carefully and slowly started to eat.

"Tch, it's not like I fucking poisoned it. If we wanted you fucking dead, you would have fucking died last night, wench."

Slowly she nodded and seconds later the food was gone and he shook his head before carefully removing the bloodied bandage from around her leg. She hissed in pain as the dried blood was ripped from the wound; Hidan's careful wasn't in the same league as a normal person's careful. As he lifted her leg in an effort to get a better look at the angry, red wounds she could finally see the wound herself. The cuts spelled out 'HIDAN' up her inner thigh on her right leg. Well, that could prove to be interesting to try to explain if anyone saw it.

**A/N: And there we have it. I was going to keep going with this chapter, but ran out of inspiration so I figured that was as good a place as any to end it. As always my muse lives on your reviews so please help keep her fed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so very, very sorry for the slow update! I will try to do better!**

**As always anything you recognize I don't own. I hope I don't have Kakazu too OOC in this!**

**Special thanks to all my fans; you guys rock my world! Jerrie especially for all the great ideas and keeping me motivated on ALL my stories!**

**Now please enjoy the story!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Hidan disappeared again shortly after he had finished cleaning her wounds and wrapping her ribs. She wasn't sure which was worse; having him create the injuries or him trying to treat the wounds he'd inflicted. She could guarantee one thing though; there was no way in hell she was going to try to get away again. She was still stretched out on Hidan's bed since every time she even thought about moving, pain sliced through her body, when the door opened again and the man who had caught her the night before stepped into the room.

"Great, I'm going to have another roommate now," he muttered darkly and she sighed.

"And you'd like me to do what about that?" she asked under her breath but he heard her apparently since he turned and stalked over to tower above her glaring.

"For one thing, stop trying to escape," he snarled before moving to his own bed and stretching out as well.

"Trust me, not happening ever again," she sighed before silence fell over the room.

She wasn't sure how long it was after that before there was a knock on the door before it swung open and Itachi appeared in the doorway, ignoring the glare that Kakazu sent his way, "The Leader has called another meeting, Kakazu."

Chiya's silent roommate shoved himself to his feet and brushed past Itachi as he left the room and Itachi turned to her, "You're to attend as well."

She grimaced and locked her jaw before she even attempted to sit up. Pain immediately cut through her and she wanted to just fall back onto the bed again, but she fought her way through it until she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed, breathing hard. She heard a slight sigh from Itachi before he stepped over in front of her and knelt before her. A few seconds of silence later, she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Do not let them think there is weakness in you or you will not live to see the end of the meeting," he informed her and she nodded slowly.

"And living is definitely something that I would like to continue to do," she replied quietly.

"Once it is over, I will have Sasori check on your wounds as well. He is the closest thing to a medic we have here and since it is unlikely that you will be allowed to visit any village to seek aid…" he trailed off and she nodded again.

"Right; so I better damn well make sure my leg doesn't get infected and my wrist heals properly. Granted, there is one thing Hidan was able to wrap really well and make sure I couldn't move; my wrist."

Itachi found that he was actually starting to like the girl. Despite everything that she had ended up being put through, both at the hands of her home village in the past and by the Akatsuki themselves, she refused to be broken by any of it. He had to admire that a little. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood slowly and after a second of hesitation, offered her his hand to help pull her to her feet.

She took his hand in her mostly uninjured hand and after steeling herself against the pain that standing was sure to inflict, she pushed herself to her feet. A sharp intake of breath and the fact that she closed her eyes and took the weight off her cut leg was all the evidence she gave of what had to be incredible pain. He allowed her a few seconds to adjust before he pulled his hand from hers, though it was with a reluctance he didn't entirely understand. Again he banished the thoughts from his mind as he started for the door and headed down the hall for the meeting.

He was impressed when he glanced over at the woman by his side and she was taking great pains to walk with as little limp as she possibly could. Not to mention the fact that he was walking at his normal pace and she was matching his pace. The only thing that really gave away just how much pain she was in was the paleness of her skin and the slight sweat that broke out on her forehead as she walked. She never even asked him how much further they were going to have to walk; she simply walked alongside him in silence, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

They were nearly to the door that led into the meeting room when Hidan appeared from the opposite direction, walking towards them. Itachi narrowed a glare on the Jashinist which was ignored as Hidan stepped up in front of Chiya. Itachi sighed and stepped into the room with a slight shake of his head as Hidan eyed up the woman critically.

"Looks like I didn't do too much fucking damage," Hidan finally grumbled and she glared at him.

"No, just enough that I'm royally surprised that I haven't managed to pass out yet," she snarled back through her clenched teeth.

Hidan chuckled at that and motioned for her to step into the room ahead of him which she did. The priest let his gaze slide down her back and focused on the sway of her hips as she tried to hide her limp as she walked. Finally he shook his head and snapped his eyes back up before finally following her inside where the rest of the Akatsuki were seated around the same table they had been the day before when she had stumbled into them. The only one missing was Kisame since he was still off on some solo mission. All eyes turned to focus on her as she appeared in the room and she stopped in her tracks.

"Sit down," Pein ordered and she dropped into one of the two chairs that were unoccupied while Hidan settled in the empty chair next to her. "Alright, we're going to make this short and sweet. Itachi and Hidan are going to train Chiya for the time being. Should they both be gone, I will decide who, if anyone, will take over said training. It will be a while before you're able to train much, however so in that time you will aid us in whatever else we may require of you."

The meeting ended soon after that but not before Pein had the rest of the Akatsuki introduce themselves to the woman. It was a very good thing that she had a pretty good memory when it came to putting names with faces, because she was pretty sure if she ever forgot one of their names it would be the last mistake she made. Pein also informed her that until Kisame returned, she would be roomed with Itachi and after Kisame finally got back, he would address the situation then based on how things went until that point.

"Sasori," Itachi intoned while standing to stop the red haired ninja. "I need you to check Chiya's wounds before you leave to make sure that Hidan has properly cared for them."

Sasori glared and sighed before he stepped over to where she was still sitting and did a quick check on her injuries. After rewrapping her ribs so that the bandage was tighter (which lessened the pain she felt slightly) he declared that she was as good as she was going to get for the moment.

"You should probably walk around as much as you can too to keep your muscle mass where it is, otherwise you're going to be in trouble once you're healed," Sasori added before he headed out of the room, leaving Hidan and Itachi alone with Chiya.

"Well, I'm gonna get in some fucking training!" Hidan informed them as he shoved himself to his feet.

"Why not take Chiya with you. Just because she can't train at the moment, that does not mean that she cannot observe," Itachi stopped the Jashinist in his tracks.

"Fine, let's go then, Wench."

Chiya sighed and carefully pushed to her feet, Itachi stepping to her side when she paused briefly. Gritting her teeth, she nodded slightly to Itachi and they headed out of the room where Hidan was waiting impatiently in the hall. Again, Itachi had to admit he was surprised at how well she could hide her discomfort as she kept pace with Hidan when he headed down the hall. Itachi didn't walk with them far before he turned into another room and Chiya continued on with Hidan.

"You better watch your fucking step around these guys. They aren't nearly as nice as I am," Hidan finally spoke, glancing over at her with his usual grin in place.

"Wait…you're the nice one of the group. I'm fucking doomed," she moaned a touch of a grin touching her own lips when he threw his head back and laughed.

"You could start to fucking grow on me," he muttered still chuckling under his breath as they walked.

They had just stepped outside, Chiya blinking against the bright sunlight as she paced along beside him even though she was half blind by the sun, and she didn't see Deidera heading towards the door they had just exited. She grunted in discomfort when she bumped into the blonde bomber who instantly turned a glare on her.

"Watch where you're going, yeah," he grouched at her and she turned to look over at him.

"Hey, you could probably see better than I could," she bit back at him.

"And what the hell kind of excuse is that, yeah? Open your damn eyes. I don't know what the hell Leader was thinking letting you live and agreeing to let that bastard and Uchiha train you!"

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth, you fucking she-male! When I get done with her, you won't stand a fucking chance!" Hidan shouted stepping between the two of them and getting right in Deidera's face.

"Che, like YOU can beat me!"

"Want me to fucking prove it?"

Chiya blinked and felt her jaw fall open slightly as the man who had delighted so much in torturing her only the night before, stepped to her defense over a simply issue. She shook her head as the two continued to argue and scream at each other. She really wasn't sure what to think of the Jashinist, though he had been the one to argue to keep her alive and let her join their organization.

A few minutes of fighting with the blonde passed before Hidan reached behind him and snatched Chiya's forearm roughly. She cringed as pain shot through her arm again, but she didn't make a sound; she remembered all too well his reaction to that the night before. Instead, she stumbled after him until she found her feet again and matched his pace though he didn't loosen his grip on her arm as he drug her through the trees surrounding the hideout.

Finally he released her and turned to face her. Chiya stumbled to a halt at his sudden about face, nearly walking into him; his hands on her shoulders kept her from running into his chest and he smirked at her before telling her to get comfortable and pay attention. A second later he turned away again and launched into his own training, calling out explanations on how he could accomplish certain things. She watched in silence, awed by his abilities. Carefully she leaned back against a tree, her gaze never leaving his form as she listened to his explanations and attempted to store the information for future reference. A few hours later, he led her back to the hideout where Itachi was waiting for her. Hidan grumbled as he led the woman away and into his own room before he closed the door in the Jashinist's face. Once inside, he went into a deeper explanation on chakra and how to control it even devising a few exercises she could work on while laid up.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Chiya gradually healed with the help of Hidan, Itachi and Sasori. Kisame finally returned and Pein decided that she could be trusted to have her own room, though he didn't hesitate to remind her of what would happen should she try to escape again. By that time, though, she had gotten used to being around the violent Akatsuki members and was surprised when Kakazu was the first to step in to offer to help her train when both Hidan and Itachi were gone for a few days on 'missions'. Kisame wasn't entirely sure what to think about the girl, though he had to admit she was one of the toughest females he'd run across. Not many would have taken a beating from the Jashinist and never opened her mouth about it.

Finally she was able to head out and really train with someone and it ended up being Kakazu since the other two had yet to return. She wasn't too sure what to make of the older ninja; she only knew that he scared the crap out of her. Still she had to respect anyone who could deal with Hidan as much as he did. Still, she couldn't quite quell the quake in her stomach as she followed the harsh and stoic man through the trees for her first session of fight training, not entirely sure what she should expect from him.

They reached a clearing that the group used to train in quite often and he turned and faced her slowly, "Alright, you seem to have a decent grasp on chakra control. Now channel that into a physical attack. If you can land a single hit I'll buy you a pony."

Chiya shook her head, "You'll what?"

She was further surprised when he chuckled at her, "Doesn't matter, you won't be able to do it."

"Fucking watch me…" she growled and narrowed her eyes which only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"Alright little girl, let's see what you can do," he tilted his head to the side and she could have sworn he just looked thoroughly amused by her.

Without another word, she bodily threw herself at him, which in hindsight was the worst thing she could have possibly done as he easily stepped out of her way and knocked her into a tree lightly. She grunted as she hit the ground and he muttered something about not making your attack that bloody obvious. That was when it hit her; she had always been good at sneaking around unnoticed even when people were looking for her. Why shouldn't she try something like that now and see if she couldn't at least wipe that smug look off his face for even a brief instant.

Glaring at her opponent, Chiya ran straight for him and he sighed as he moved to step out of her way again, wondering why it was that Itachi and Hidan thought that she had so much potential. Then again it had been mostly Hidan that had been bragging on her progress so far, so he supposed he really shouldn't have put much stock in what the Jashinist had told him. He stopped in mid step when she veered to her left and disappeared into the dense underbrush around them. He shook his head, and nodded; she had used a tactic that even he hadn't expected. Now he focused on the place where she had disappeared; after all she didn't have enough training to be able to move around unnoticed by a highly trained ninja such as him.

A slight rustle to his right made him shift his position slightly as he thought he had her pinpointed. When she appeared a foot off from where he thought she had been it didn't faze him as he knocked her aside again only to start slightly when she disappeared with a slight pop. So, they had taught her the shadow clone had they? He shrugged off his slight shock but before he had even started to try to pinpoint her location again, she dropped from ABOVE him, nearly managing to land a solid punch to his jaw when she hit the ground, but again he stepped out of the way.

"What did you do; climb a tree the old fashioned way?" he remarked as she stepped back and dropped into a defensive stance again.

She shook her head, "No, Itachi's had me climbing trees with chakra for a while now. Ever since my leg healed up enough that I could walk on it normally."

"Huh, guess I underestimated you Kid," she grinned slightly at that and the two fell back into training mode a second later, this time Kakazu deciding she may be worth the effort to really train after all.

They spent the majority of the afternoon in the clearing and when they reached the hideout early that evening, Kakazu had an arm draped over the girl's shoulders which drew more than a few looks from the rest of the organization that they passed and even drew a glare from Deidera which Kakazu merely returned and the blonde disappeared from sight.

"What the hell is his problem?" Chiya muttered under her breath.

Kakazu chuckled and leaned against the wall by his and Hidan's room, "He's just pissy cause he's not the only girl here anymore."

Chiya eyed him up for a second before she grinned and shook her head, "Well, if it would make him feel any better, he's girlier than I am."

Kakazu laughed then, "You know, I was skeptical about having you around here, but you're alright."

"Well, coming from possibly the scariest member of this organization, I'm going to take that as a huge assed compliment. I think I'll try to keep in your good books…" she grinned and he nodded.

"It would be advisable and it was meant as such. If you have issues with Hidan…"

"You'll be the first to know. I'm sure you'd enjoy beating the crap outta him and gods know that I wouldn't be able to do it myself."

"I would…and don't sell yourself short just yet. Keep training with me…and you'll be able to hold your own against that bastard."

Chiya laughed at that and was about to head to her own room when Pein appeared beside them and Kakazu raised a brow at him as Chiya nearly jumped out of her skin, "Damn it, I still need to figure out how the hell to do THAT!"

Pein eyed her coldly and turned to Kakazu, "How did the training go?"

"Better than I'd thought it would. She has potential."

"Good. I'm giving you another month to train and then I want you to go up against each member of the Akatsuki, with the exception of myself, Zetsu and Tobi. From there I will decide what our next course of action will be with you," Pein informed her before walking away.

"Well…that didn't sound ominous in the least," she sighed and Kakazu laid a hand on her shoulder heavily.

"He's had too many people tell him how valuable you could be to us. Hold your own and play to your advantages and you'll be kicking around here for a long while," he advised and turned to leave when he spoke again, "And don't let Deidera blow you up. Watch out for those damn clay bombs of his. You need any extra help training, come talk to me."

She nodded and he disappeared into his room, closing the door and she headed down the hall for her own room. She only had a month to figure out everything she would need to know about her opponents and figure out her strategy against each of them. She only hoped that she wouldn't end up having to fight them all back to back or all at the same time. Sighing she figured she might as well draw up strategies for each scenario; she didn't put it above Pein to pull either one off just to create the most difficult test he could come up with.

**A/N: Alright, so again, I am so sorry that this took so long to get up. I hope it worked out and I'm going to do my best to get this updated faster. I have a plan now though! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and my muse always appreciates reviews! Until next time!**


End file.
